Question: Omar did 29 squats at night. Gabriela did 3 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Gabriela do than Omar?
Answer: Find the difference between Omar's squats and Gabriela's squats. The difference is $29 - 3$ squats. $29 - 3 = 26$.